


To Ashes

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: He ruins everything he comes in contact with. It's better for him to stay away.





	1. I'll be dead before sun comes up

Everything he had come into contact with was gone. Everything and everyone. Whenever he came into contact with something, he ruined it. It was something undeniable. Everyone he befriended either died or was heavily injured.

Ace wandered aimlessly. He wandered around as his little sun tethered between life and death. He had to cut ties with his little sun before it was too late. He would let darkness swallow him up once again if it meant his little sun would live.

"I've made up my mind." he whispered to himself over and over "It'll be all right. As long as he is alive, nothing else matters."

He continued repeating it. If he repeated it to himself enough times, he might even start to believe it.

He decided to visit his little sun in the hospital one last time. The younger boy was quick to jump off the bed and give Ace a hug. His face was positively glowing.

"I.....we can't be friends anymore." Ace managed to say

These were the hardest words he had ever uttered. The glow vanished, and Ace's world broke in that instant. He turned around and ran, ran as far away as he could.

His little sun was no more.

He had pushed his little sun away from his world.

-x-

Ace took another gulp from the bottle. His world was dead, and there was no coming back.

The only problem was that he didn't know what to do with himself now. 

He wished he could end it all. And maybe he could. He would go out in a blaze of glory.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll track down Whitebeard and fight him for his title." Ace repeated

Whitebeard would give him a swift death he longed for.


	2. Give me the death I've been longing for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in front of me is so accepting of everything. So why can't he accept that I want to die?

One more time. This was sure to convince that man that I was too dangerous to be kept alive.

I grabbed the blade and swung it, aiming for Whitebeard's neck. A massive arm grabbed me and threw me, causing me to collide with the railing. As usual. The railing stopped me. As usual. If only I could fly over the railing.....

But no, Whitebeard wouldn't grant me the death that I had longed for so badly. I had nothing left to do but try and try, and then try some more. Eventually, he'd have to realize how worthless I was, how much a waste of space I am, and put me out of my misery.

"Why?" I asked bitterly

I lay slumped down by his feet, a consequence of my latest attempt. The man in front of me was so accepting of everything. So why can't he accept that I want to die?

"Why won't you kill me?" I roared "Why do you refuse to give me death I wanted for so long.....?

"Do you truly believe you deserve it?" Whitebeard asked gently

"Sabo was close to me, and he died in an explosion." I said "And Luffy, my little sun, was also close to me. He got mauled by a bear and ended up in a hospital. I destroy anything and anyone close to me, so it's better if I die, because no one else I care about would get hurt or have to suffer."

"And how would you think he would feel if you died?" Whitebeard countered "If you were as close as you say, he'd be devastated if you were to die."

I chose to say nothing. He didn't understand.

"Your life wasn't your own anymore from the moment you shared it with them." Whitebeard continued "I've had my fair share of people like you, who all wanted to die. And in the end, every single one of them became my child. Won't you become my child too?"

"I just told you I destroy anything and everyone closer to me." I laughed "I have the demonic blood of Gol D. Roger flowing through my veins, the very blood that causes everyone I hold dear to perish or get hurt. And you still want me?"

"Once you join the Whitebeard pirates, your troubles become our troubles and your burden becomes our burden." Whitebeard smiled knowingly "Won't you share the burden of your blood with us?"

I cried my heart out that night.

-x-

A large tattoo covered my back, signifying where I belong in front of the entire world. It meant that my blood didn't matter, and that anyone who implied otherwise was setting themselves up for the beating of the century. I no longer sought death actively. Instead, I'd let fate decide. If fate wanted me to die, I'd die. Either way was fine. I knew that Whitebeard and his crew would try to defy fate if it meant protecting one of their own, but whether or not they'd be able to pull such a feat off was another matter entirely.

I was the youngest among the Whitebeard Pirates, and I was also the youngest Division Commander. And the rest of crewmembers treated me accordingly, all of them doting on me. Me, a child born of sin. It was painful, and yet it warmed my heart right up nonetheless.


End file.
